Saria's Good-bye Gift
by Jared Dark
Summary: It stime for Link to leave his childhood home, but where is Saria?


****

Saria's Good-bye Gift

"Where is Saria??" asked Link with short breath, "I need to find her!" It had only been a few hours since Link had rescued the Sacred Stone of the Forest from the evils inside of the Deku Tree. It was now his duty to take it to the Princess of Destiny.

"Hmmmn...." said Kanyi "I think she said she was going to get something. I'm not so sure...."

"Thanks anyway, Kanyi. I guess I'll just have to move on." Link looked down at his feet. Kanyi watched Links chest rise and fall as though he were trying to catch his breath. She was puzzled by this. Where was he moving on to?

Link climb the strong ladder up into his treehouse, his home. Ever since he could remember he had spent his days roaming the forest, his night sleeping in this cozy room. All along the wall were mementos and items he had collected from the forest, and Link looked at them longingly. In the corner of the room, by his bed, there was the old think branch that he and Saria had etched their names into. He broke some twigs off and with a piece of ribbon from one of his mothers old shirts, he tied them into a neat little bundle. "I'll never forget you, Kokiri Forest."he said sadly.

Link wiped away a single azure tear from his angelic little face. He sighed and looked back at the wall. From the many hanging items, he took his new pair of Kokiri boots and strapped them on slowly. It was hard for him to keep the tears from pouring out of his green eyes. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." said Link, his voice trembling with sorrow. He let his eyes wander up to greet the visitor with a miserable stare. It was Tamlin, one of his old friends.

" I heard you are leaving....I'll miss you." Tamlin's eyes welled up with little crystal tears in the lamplight. he was clutching his hat in his hands and ringing them out of nerve.

"Oh Tamlin, I wont......be gone....forever. Its only a little while. I'm just going to the castle!" Link was trying to be brave, he didn't want his friends to see his utter fear, and his tragic sadness. 

"Well, if you are only going to the castle.........where is the castle?"

Link laughed a nervous chuckle "I don't know where the castle is!!!" Then they laughed for a few minutes, letting all of the grief and nervousness out of their bodies-Link more so than Tamlin.

"Link, I just wanted to say goodbye and-"Link cut him off.

" Goodbye is forever, this is Farewell. I will be back."Said Link with a reassuring, yet fake smile.

"Yes, farewell. Tomorrow there is a ceremony for the deceased Deku Tree. Will you be attending?"

"No."replied Link "I have already said goodbye to the Deku Tree." Link said with underlying meaning.

" Ok. I guess you'll be leaving in the morning?" Tamlin said, now with pride to know someone going to the castle.

" No, I must leave before night falls." said Link gravely, trying to avoid thinking about his frightening task. "Good.., no, Farewell, my friend."

"Farewell Link!" said Tamlin, and as he was heading out the door Link stood up.

"Say farewell to Saria for me?" Link requested.

"I shall."he said, and Tamlin left. Link looked at the wall. Hanging over his bed was a drawing of Link and Saria, playing in the leaves. One of the many times they had ventured up to the graceful yet disrepaired stone building in the far reaches of the forest. Link felt his eyes start to blur and his brain slip away into a stare. He entered a vivid flashback.

__

Link pushed Saria to the ground. "Hey! You cant do that!!!" Yelled Saria as she stood up brushing the leaves off of her skirt. Her face furrowed in an aggrivated glare.

"I can too! Ill do it again if I have to!" Shouted Link with fake bravery. But before he could say anything Saria had tackled him and they were rolling about through the dark chartreuse leaves.

Suddenly they both stopped on their backs and looked up at the big Sanctuary of the forest. In its younger days, it had beautiful stairs leading to the most beautiful temple in all of Hyrule. Due to disrepair, and low maintenance, the stairs had fallen, the temple became over grown with vines, weeds, bushes, and flowers. No one used the temple anymore, because the great Deku Tree took care of everything, he made it all safe.

The connection that Saria felt in her soul reached out to Link, and they sat for hours just looking at the temple, and feeling each others fusion to the forest. They felt united like never before. With a vigilent awareness,Saria knew that something big would someday happen to them here. This place had special meaning for their future. She didn't say anything else, and for hours on end they just laid their and watched the forest.

Link zoomed out of his trance and finished packing. He climbed down the ladder and hopped to the ground with a sigh, the usual thing that he did. He slowly walked to the edge of the town, kicking the 

rubble as he shuffled along. Images of Saria danced in his head, and he began to cry. He reached the edge of the Kokiri Village, and came to and opening in the dense trees. He walked through it and came out on the edge of The Lost Bridge. It hung over the vast basin of woods, a beautiful sight magnified by Link's sadness. He walked to the edge and looked over. Down below was his little world, the only place he had ever known. The fear of losing this place forever scratched at his heart, and he began to hyperventilate. He pulled out his twig bundle quickly. He held them to his heart and he was calm again. Just then he felt a presence behind him.

"Saria?" asked Link, without even turning. He could feel her when she was near. The bond between them was so strong, he could feel her emotions, and she his.

" Yes Link, its me." she said softly. "I know you have to leave now." Link was silent, too scared to open his mouth for fear of crying hysterically. He still hadn't turned. His eyes moved frantically at the basin below." These may be hard times, Link. Ill always be here. I wish we could stay like this forever, but somehow I knew, that you would eventually leave the forest. It is your destiny." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Ill always remember the times we had. And the others don't know, but we do. You are going to be gone longer than they think. You may never come back, Link." he nodded, feeling his throat bulging, and the top of his mouth and throat started to ache. He turned to face her, to be a man. "Link, I have something for you.... My ocarina.....the Fairy Ocarina...." Link gasped, it was her favorite possession in the whole world, and Link couldn't hold back the storm of emotions any longer. They both started to cry.

" ......and when you play it......sob.......I hope you will think.....of all the timeswe ...shared, and you will....come back......and visit me...sob....here, in your home......Kokiri Forest...." Link took the ocarina from Saria's trembling hands. The pain was unbearable. He ran the other way, and shouted goodbye. Saria watched her best friend run through the tunnel to Hyrule Field- to his fate- and knew, that their lives would be forever changed.

The End


End file.
